1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a box for transporting, and more particularly to a box for transporting substrates.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in the manufacturing process of the photo-electronic industry or other electronic industries, raw materials, semi-finished products or products, such as a glass, an active device array substrate, a color filter, a display panel, a touch sensor panel and an e-paper, is packaged in the box for transporting and then is transported to factories to perform assembling, processing, testing, and so on. Accordingly, process yield is greatly influenced by storing methods and buffer effects of the box for transporting, and space and time for transporting the substrates are also greatly affected by the number and the types of the substrates which can be contained in the box for transporting. Therefore, the manufacturing cost of the products is also affected.
Generally, the substrates are horizontally placed in or inlaid into a conventional box for transporting. Since the capacity configured to place the substrates or the size of the insertion slot is constant, the size of the substrate to be placed is limited. However, as the technology advances rapidly, the turnover rate of the information electronic products is increasing, and therefore electronic products with various sizes have been continuously launched. Thus, new boxes for transporting these substrates with different sizes are required, and the original boxes for transporting are continuously eliminated, which is a vast waste of packaging materials. As described above, it is important for the researchers to develop a box for transporting and placing substrates with various sizes to save the manufacturing cost of the products.